Free Dreams
by Kitty Queen
Summary: Malon reflects on her dreams of life outside the ranch and a knight in shining armor.
1. The Dramatic Escape

Author's Notes: This story takes place after Ocarina of Time when Link went back and regained his past. Malon, Link and Zelda are about 16 in this fic. As a result of the Ocarina of Time Adventure not occurring yet, most of the game's events are not present in this story. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is extremely welcome. This may be the whole story or it may be chapter 1, depending on the reviews I receive. 

Malon sang outside in the middle of the large, open, Lon Lon Ranch field, the same as every night. She gently pet her best friend Epona, a gorgeous red mare with a white flowing mane and tail, a white blaze across her face and an adventurous spirit.

After the sun set each day, Malon would sing in the field with Epona and reflect on her deepest thoughts and desires. For a small farm girl, Malon had big dreams. She secretly wanted to escape it all for a suspenseful life of adventure. She wanted to be free and careless, wandering Hyrule Field like a lost poe. 

Malon had often though of running away. Her father Talon was lazy and Malon worked harder than a girl her age should, but she knew her dad loved her with all his heart, despite his terrible working habits. Talon and the stone wall surrounding the entire ranch were the only things that kept Malon from leaving. She felt the urge to escape from her safe, but sheltered life not only for adventure, but also to fulfill her deepest desire, which was that a knight in shining armour would sweep her off her feet. The romantic girl wanted to fall in love, and she did not feel that this would happen while milking cows.

Malon mounted Epona. She'd jumped the horse over many high jumps, but the one she was about to jump was like no other. The only entrance to Lon Lon Ranch was fenced in at night, and the rest of the ranch was surrounded by tall, heavy, stone walls to protect the animals from being stolen. The walls were about a meter high, and the ranch itself was also elevated a meter from the rest of the ground, so Epona would have over two meters of air before freedom. 

Malon took a deep breath and thought it over before galloping in the direction of the fence. Epona needed adventure just as much as her owner. Malon gave Epona a gentle kick to the sides Their speed increased along with Malon's confidence, as they approached the stone barrier. Before they knew it, they were soaring to freedom.


	2. Exploring the Forest

Note: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and encouraged me to write more!

Epona reared victoriously and Malon's hair flowed like a red flag. "We did it Epona!" she cheered as she gave the horse a hug around the neck while still atop her back. Malon looked around her. There were so many places to explore. She wanted to see all of Hyrule. She'd only ever been to Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village on delivery trips with her father and sometimes they'd go pay respect to Malon's mother, who was buried in Kakariko. She'd loved these trips, but she wanted to see more. Malon had only seen a few Gorons and Zoras in her lifetime and had only heard of the Kokiri and Gerudo. She really didn't know where to start. 

Ahead of Malon was a lush forest. It seemed like as good a place as any to explore. Malon galloped on Epona, leaping over a fallen tree branch on the way. The wind whipped through her flaming locks and Malon had never felt so alive. Eventually, sadly, the trees got thicker and Malon had to slow Epona to a walk. Epona snorted with discontent, as she was enjoying galloping as much as her Hylian friend. Malon laughed. "We can gallop again soon enough," she reassured the mare. 

Epona pulled her head down to graze. Malon waited patiently and looked at her surroundings. Ahead the forest got thicker except for a small pathway that curved a little. Malon intended to follow it to see where it lead. She gently urged Epona through the pathway. It ended at a huge sideways hollow log that must have been seven feet in diameter. Malon dismounted to get a closer look. She peered through the log and saw a bridge that led to another log…

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" A small, glowing fairy was now in front of Malon's face. 

"Exploring," Malon informed her. "What's in there?" she asked, trying to look around the blinding shiny ball. 

"Absolutely nothing of your--" the fairy was about to continue when the distinct howl of a Wolfo was heard in the not too far away distance. 

Malon's eyes widened and she looked to the fairy for help but it was no longer in sight. It had flown into the log. The red head had one foot in Epona's stirrup, when she felt an icy cold paw on her shoulder. She turned around slowly, and there was a large grey Wolfo starring her in the face. She shrieked with terror and tried to mount Epona. She was about to swing herself into the saddle when Epona reared, knocking her down. Malon lay defenceless on the ground and the menacing creature licked its lips. It prepared to lunge at her, but instead it fell to the ground. There was an arrow in its back. 


End file.
